


Who Do You Want to Be Tonight?

by FlavorofKylo



Series: FOK Metafics [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breylo Vibes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Foreplay, Kylo is a horny mf, Metafiction, Multi, One Shot, Roleplay, Sexual Humor, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey and Ben discuss roleplaying.  Kylo shows up, wanting to crash their party.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: FOK Metafics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956061
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Who Do You Want to Be Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for my fellow fanfic writers. Hope you get a laugh out of this somewhere. 😉

“What are we doing tonight, Rey?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking maybe we could do something different,” she said.

Ben chuckled. “It’s always different,” he smiled, cupping her face affectionately. “Even when it’s the same. With you, it’s always different. What did you have in mind?”

She paused for a moment. “Let’s be other people.”

His eyebrows slid up. “That could be fun,” he offered. “Do you think they’d like it?”

“I don’t know,” she murmured. “Some of them would. You know, there’s no point in doing the same thing over and over. It gets tiresome.”

“Have to agree with you on that,” he nodded. “Okay, who do you want to be tonight?"

She arched a brow at him, hazel eyes glinting. “Wonder Woman.”

“Ohhh.. _Wonder Woman_. Fuck, _yes_. You in that little strapless number with the shorts and the thigh high boots?” He groaned.

Rey considered. “I’m definitely not as tall as Diana Prince is in the movies….and my boobs are much smaller, but….” she shrugged. “I don’t care. She’s such a badass.”

Ben leaned forward and kissed the side of her mouth, his hands moving over her t-shirt to cup her braless tits through the thin fabric. “Are you kidding me? I love these sweet, little tits. They’re _perfect.”_

“What about you, Ben. Who do you want to be?”

Ben stood straight for a moment, thinking about it. “Star-Lord.”

Rey chuffed a laugh. “ _Guardians of the_ _Galaxy?_ That’s where you took it?”

“Yeah, why not? I’ve always thought Peter Quill and I shared a certain kind of cosmic energy.”

“Okay, I can see that. He’s pretty sexy, too. Love the leather pants. Although I do much prefer dark hair. Your hair.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ben smirked, moving close to her again. This time when his lips found Rey’s it was a slow, sweet hungry kiss. Heat bloomed in her core and spread throughout her body, inflaming her. When Ben canted his hips into hers, she felt the telltale ridge of hardened flesh under his jeans and she moaned softly. One hand grasped her hip as the other trailed to the waistband of her leggings.

“Take these off,” he growled, tugging.

Rey quickly shimmied them all the way down her legs to land in a pool at her feet.

“Your turn,” she said.

She watched as he did a mock strip tease for her, removing his belt and jeans slowly, tantalizingly, like a Chippendale’s dancer. Rey rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. Ben dragged her in and held her flush against his body, one strong arm wrapped around her waist. He turned her so that his hardening cock was pressed against her ass. It would have been difficult to get away from him if she wanted to, but as it turned out, she didn’t want to.

“Now what, _Miss_ _Niima?”_ he hissed into her ear, the low sound and the warmth of his breath sending a frisson of pleasure down her spine. Ben’s free hand slipped into the waistband of her panties, moving downwards. He let out a low groan. “Jesus, you’re so _wet,"_ he growled. “Is all--”

“Don’t say it,” she murmured, and he chuckled.

“I want you on the couch. And that’s Miss _Prince_ to you.”

“Oh, I see. Bottom or top, or do I even have to ask?”

“What do you think?” she smirked.

With a happy sigh, Ben trudged over to the couch and sat down. He looked up at her expectantly with his deep, dark eyes. “Now what, Miss Prince?”

“The shirt comes off, too,” she said.

Ben complied, tugging his t-shirt over his head to reveal his wide, sculpted chest—the one that countless dreams were made of throughout the galaxy.

“You know,” he said thoughtfully, ‘maybe you should be Gamora, if I’m Quill.”

“I’d have to be green then. Can you picture me green?”

“I can,” he said. “Works for me.”

Rey chuckled. “Well, then I’d definitely kick your ass.”

Ben’s eyes sparkled. “But that would be so hot. It’s always hot when you kick my ass. _They_ love it.”

“Sometimes,” she responded, moving closer to him. “and sometimes they write us just like this. Like regular people. Like them.”

“Too much talking, Gamora,” he growled. “Get that sweet ass over here.”

She stood inches away from him now, his eyes level with her waist as they traveled down.

“Oh, you’re not calling the shots here,” she reminded him as she knelt between his knees. "And that's out of character. Quill would never talk to her that way."

“Ooh, I like where this is going.” He tilted his head at her in amusement. “But just explain to me....how are you in charge if you're the one on her knees?”

Rey shushed him as she tugged her panties down her legs. Ben watched her through hooded eyes, glazed dark with desire. She held the panties out in her hand and showed them to him.

“Are you gonna be a good boy, or do I need to gag you?”

Rey watched his throat bob, and her eyes wandered down to the sharp outline of his cock through the boxers. “Take those off,” she ordered.

“Whoa,” he breathed. “I thought you wanted to be a good girl.”

“Not this time.”

“Well, if I remember correctly, you’re always a good girl when _he's_ around.”

“Oh, no….don’t—”

“Kylo always makes you be his _good_ _girl,_ doesn’t he?”

“Shit, Ben. Why did you have to say his name? You know what’s gonna happen.”

The door creaked open and Kylo entered, in black from the collar of his tunic down to his leather boots, swirling cape and all.

“You called?” he rumbled.

Rey shook her head. “No, I—”

“I heard my name. Somebody called me. Did you want me, Sweetheart? You wanna take my hand? Take my cock?” he smirked.

Rey sighed. “See, Ben. I told you.” 

“Sorry, Kylo. Not this time. I spoke out of turn, wasn’t thinking.” Ben frowned and shook his head. “What, did you forget your saber?” he snorted.

He grinned. "No, but I can get it. Mask too, if that's what Rey wants. Can I join?”

“No,” Rey and Ben said at the same time.

“Come on,” his voice dropped lower. “You know they love a good _Breylo._ ” He eyed Rey seductively. “Rey likes it, too. Don’t you, kitten?” Rey felt her pussy clench on nothing. "Nobody eats pussy better than me."

Ben scoffed. "I beg to differ."

"Kylo, not tonight. It’s just us,” Rey insisted. “Just Ben and me.”

His shoulders slumped a bit. “Oh,” he said. “Well, can I at least _watch?_ You like it when I watch.” He winked at Rey. “Admit it, Ben. You kinda like it, too.”

“Kylo, get out. It’s our night,” Ben snapped.

“Next time, Supreme Leader,” Rey sighed softly, and Ben’s eyes snapped to her. “What?” she shrugged.

“Okay, okay.” Kylo held up his hands. "I’m out. Have fun, guys. Ben, save some for me.” He blew Rey a kiss, turned and strode back through the door, heavy footsteps fading.

Ben narrowed his eyes at Rey. “Now. Where _were_ we?”


End file.
